mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Kart
Super Mario Kart was the first video game in the ''Mario Kart'' series, released on August 27, 1992 for the Super Nintendo Entertaiment System. Players race go-karts as one of eight characters from the Super Mario series. It features advanced graphics for the time thanks to its use of Mode 7 texture mapping. This was the only Mario Kart title ever to feature Donkey Kong Jr. or the item Feather. Gameplay Super Mario Kart can be played by one or two players. All gameplay uses a forced split screen view. In single player mode, the top displays the course, while the bottom screen can either display a rear-view mirror perspective, or an overhead view of the whole track, displaying where all the racers are currently. In multiplayer, the bottom screen is assigned to the second player's view. The first single player mode is Grand Prix, in which one player races seven computer-controlled drivers. Engine classes of 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc are available (150cc is available upon acquiring gold in all the cups in 100cc). Larger engines result in faster vehicles and a greater level of difficulty. There are four cups to select: the Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups (100cc and 150cc only). Each cup consists of five tracks and the player must receive fourth place or better to advance to the next track. Places five through eight are given the "BANKED OUT" title. The second mode is Time Trial, in which the player races through one track in an attempt to set a record for best lap time or course time. The first multiplayer mode is Grand Prix, which plays just like the single player version, but with one less computer-controlled driver. In order to proceed to the next track only one player is required to rank in the top four. The second mode is Match Race, which is a one-on-one race on any track. In Battle Mode, two players choose from four levels specially designed for battle mode and try to pop the three balloons surrounding the other player with items such as Koopa shells or banana peels. The last player with balloons wins. In Grand Prix and Match Race modes racers can collect coins which affect top speed and acceleration. In all modes, Lakitu rescues drivers who have driven off the track. Racers The eight available drivers can be classified into four types based on top speed, steering, strength and acceleration. Racers: *Mario The main character of the Mario series, has balanced stats. When he is an AI opponent he can use an unlimited number of stars. *Luigi Mario's brother and secondary protagonist in most games, like Mario he has balanced stats. He can also use an unlimited number of stars when he is controlled by the AI. *Peach The princess of Mushroom Kingdom and usually the one whom Mario ventures to save from Bowser, she has the best acceleration stats along with Yoshi. When controlled by the AI she will use an unlimited number of poison mushrooms. *Toad A non major character in the Mario series who usually offers help to Mario on his quests, his driving specialty lies in his excellent handling. As with Peach when controlled by the AI he will hurl an unlimited amount of poisonous mushrooms. *Yoshi Mario's trusted pal who assists Mario by giving him a ride and eats enemies with his long tongue, his acceleration along with Peach is unmatched. Whilst controlled by the AI Yoshi can hurl an unlimited number of eggs on the track. *Bowser The main antagonist of the Mario series who commonly kidnaps Princess Peach, his driving specialty is his heavy weight and unmatched top speed. As an AI character he can spit fireballs on the track with no limit. *Koopa Troopa One of Bowser's minions who attempts to hinder Mario on his quests, like with toad his handling ability is the best. When placed as an AI character he will attempt to attack the player with an unlimited number of green shells. *Donkey Kong Jr. A not so common character in the Mario series only known to help free Donkey Kong from Mario in Donkey Kong Jr. as with Bowser he has extra weight and the highest top speed. When he is under AI control he will hinder the player with an unlimited number of bananas peels. Mario (smk).PNG Luigi (smk).PNG Peach (smk).PNG Toad (smk).PNG Yoshi (smk).PNG Bowser (smk).PNG Koopa Troopa (smk).PNG Donkey Kong (smk).PNG Tracks All tracks are completed in 5 laps. Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit 1- *Donut Plains 1- *Ghost Valley 1 *Bowser Castle 1 *Mario Circuit 2* Flower Cup *Choco Island 1 *Ghost Valley 2+ *Donut Plains 2 *Bowser Castle 2 *Mario Circuit 3+ Star Cup *Koopa Beach 1 *Choco Island 2- *Vanilla Lake 1 *Bowser Castle 3 *Mario Circuit 4 Special Cup *Donut Plains 3 *Koopa Beach 2- *Ghost Valley 3 *Vanilla Lake 2 *Rainbow Road* (-Reappears in Mario Kart DS) (+Reappears in Mario Kart Wii) (*Reappears in Mario Kart 7) Battle Stages *SNES Battle Course 1 *SNES Battle Course 2 *SNES Battle Course 3 *SNES Battle Course 4+ +Reappears in Mario Kart Wii Items *Banana Peel *Coin *Feather *Boo *Green Shell *Red Shell *Thunderbolt *Mushroom *Star Trivia *This is the first handheld ''Mario Kart ''game to be released in the series *This is the first game where players could choose to play as usually non-playable characters such as Koopa Troopa. *This game did not feature any unlockables other than the 150cc engine class and the Special Cup for the 100cc and 150cc classes *There is a beta version, which has different music for Vanilla Lake and for DK Jr.'s victory, among other things. *In the Western manuals, the vehicle known as a kart was incorrectly spelled with a "C" when talking about the number of remaining karts which can decrease by one by restarting a race after giving up or placing 5th-8th. *In Mario Kart Super Circuit all the tracks from Super Mario Kart can be unlocked. However they are known as "Extra Tracks" and the gameplay is the exact same as it normally is in MKSC. (The charecters, items and graphics are still the same) Media Category:Games